THE SOUL OF POOR GIRL
by EXOrdiumlulu
Summary: Xi luhan adalah seorang gadis yang hidup serba berkecukupan , baik kasih sayang , uang , atau apapun itu . Dan itu semua lenyap bersama kepergiaan orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan maut yang menrenggut nyawanya . GS !


PROLOG

of

THE SOUL OF POOR GIRL

CAST : XI LUHAN , OH SEHUN ,

PARK CHANYEOL , BYUN BAEKHYUN , maybe other cast will be appear

RATED : M

GENRE : ANGST , ROMANCE

WARNING : typo bertebaran , NC , GS , mual berlebihan ,

Gatal-gatal , Dan lainnya yang mungkin disebabkan oleh

FF ini .

.

.

.

"mau balapan ?"

.

.

Sirine berbunyi , alat berat mencoba menaikkan mobil yang tenggelam di sungai Han , polisi memberikan garis polisi . kilatan cahaya dimana-mana , berbondong mendapatkan gambar terbagus atas berita besar yang mengejutkan ini . menjadi bukti yang dilampirkan pada headline media cetak ataupun media massa .

.

.

Brakkk…seorang gadis berpakaian seragam mendorong pintu dengan kerasnya , masuk bersama segala kesedihannya yang tak dapat ia jabarkan . kepalanya berputar , kakinya lemas tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly , ia bersimpuh diantara kedua orang yang terbaring dingin ..

.

.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya masuk ke dunia malam , berharap tak tenggelam dan masih memiliki kepala dan akal diatas lubang vaginanya yang sering basah . seseorang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi membawanya pada sebuah kertas bermatrai , meyakinkan bahwa ini semua akan semudah seperti jalang yang bekerja pada malam hari .

Garis beratur yang diukir indah tergambar diatas matrai dengan perjanjian yang terbubuh didalamnya .

.

.

.

"saya oh sehun menerima engkau , xi luhan menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan . sejak hari ini dan seterusnya , dalam suka dan duka , semasa melimpah atau kekurangan , diwaktu sakit dan di waktu sehat , untuk dikasihi dan dipertahankan serta dihargai hingga maut memisahkan"

"saya , xi luhan menerima engkau , oh sehun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan . sejak hari ini dan seterusnya , dalam suka dan duka , semasa melimpah atau kekurangan , diwaktu sakit dan di waktu sehat , untuk dikasihi dan dipertahankan serta dihargai hingga maut memisahkan"

Sebuah cincin melingkar di kedua jari manis , berharap tak ada ujung dalam kasih sayang yang bahagia . sehun menyibak kerudung yang dikenakan luhan , melihat mempelainya yang terlihat sempurna .

Luhan menahan pilu dalam hati , bibir sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya , kedua tangannya memegang pinggang luhan di hadapan semua orang , luhan merapatkan matanya . bibirnya beradu dalam hangatnya ciuman pertama yang ia lakukan dengan sehun ,

"tuhan , ampuni aku"

.

.

Sehun memasukkan dirinya secara paksa , tubuh luhan terobek menjadi dua , vaginanya terasa terbakar oleh ritme sehun yang terlalu cepat dan tak memberi ampun . air mata luhan merembas melaui ekor matanya , jemari lentiknya mencengkram punggung sehun yang telanjang . ia mendongakkan kepalanya , mengigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih akibat ciuman sehun yang intens . ia tak mampu lagi menahan ledakan yang ada dibawah dirinya , ia segera menyentuh langit ke tujuhnya , langit yang cerah namun menjatuhkan rintik halus dimusim panas yang sehun ciptakan . dan mereka menyentuh langit itu bersama , tanpa luhan niatkan namun menjadi kebutuhannya saat sedang mengudara .

….

luhan duduk memunggungi lelaki yang tak memberi oksigen kepadanya , merenggut tenaganya secara paksa dan melanggar apa yang telah mereka sepakati . sehun dengan takut menyentuh pundak luhan , luhan menggeser pundaknya tanpa menggeser posisi duduknya , membuat tangan sehun jatuh bebas menampar angin .

"luhan , aku tak bermaksud berlaku seperti itu"

"aku sungguh tidak mentolelir itu sehun"

…

.

.

.

A/N

Hai , semuanya :) ini fanfic pertama pertama yang aku beraniin buat di publish di akun ffn yang belum lama aku buat *author baru :D , semoga kalian suka sama prolog ff HUNHAN ini dan mau nunggu chapter 1 nya . Hehe . Aku bikin ff ini karena challenge dari OA HUNHAN INDONESIA di line yang lagi ngadain GA dengan hadiah yang bener-bener menarik banget (alasan nyata yang mendorong buat berani publish ff buatan sendiri hahaha) .

Well , Makasih yang udah mau baca prolog ini dan makasih yang lebih banyak lagi buat kalian yang mau review prolog ff ini :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter 1 .


End file.
